


i am every me and more

by genesis_frog



Series: poetry [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Retcon Timeline, [S] Terezi: Remem8er, pre-retcon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: Terezi recalls what she knows of another her, and remembers.





	i am every me and more

The tale is told of that me who

saw all mistakes and wrote them in

a line, her letters stained with blue.

 

And when her world began to spin,

was it her yellow eyes that saw?

Or something deeper than our skin?

 

What would she name our tragic flaw?

A boy, a girl, a old friend downed?

Our hands which were too quick to draw?

 

The scarf from her head she unwound,

the mem’ries left with he who would

remember, died she now renowned.

 

Now I’ve recalled all that I could,

I cannot hope to reach her dreams,

my heart is weak, in likelihood.

 

But risen from the soil there gleams

two snow white eyes, reddest of shoes

and consciousness to burst from seams

 

She rises from the ash of booze,

her skin described a walking bruise,

she gave me freedom now to choose,

and so for her I cannot lose.

 

I am every me and more:

I see her in my mind’s eye door,

I feel her on some distant shore,

I’ve never known this me before.

 

All her regrets were laid to rest,

her secret sins spilled and confessed,

and then it was to me addressed:

I am her life made manifest.

**Author's Note:**

> the genesis of this:  
> 1) i recently read detective pony by sonnetstuck and the dante's inferno poetry part got me in a "hey! i want to experiment with poetry and meter!" mood  
> 2) i recently reread homestuck, i got to the terezi: remem8er sequence and i CRIED and i KEPT CRYING for the REST of the comic  
> 3) i had to write about her
> 
> so that's why this starts in a terza rima-ish rhyme scheme


End file.
